prehistorickingdomgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Yutyrannus
Yutyrannus is a genus of tyrannosauroid dinosaurs which contains a single known species, Yutyrannus huali. This species lived during the early Cretaceous period in what is now northeastern China. Yutyrannus huali is currently the largest-known dinosaur specimens that preserve direct evidence of feathers. Information The describers established some diagnostic traits of Yutyrannus, in which it differs from its direct relatives. The snout features a high midline crest, formed by the nasals and the premaxillae and which is covered by large pneumatic recesses. The postorbital bone has a small secondary process, jutting into the upper hind corner of the eye socket. The outer side of the main body of the postorbital is hollowed out. In the lower jaw, the external mandibular fenestra, the main opening in the outer side, is mainly located in the surangular. Yutyrannus were large bipedal predators. The holotype and oldest-known specimen has an estimated length of 9 meters and an estimated weight of about 1.4 tonnes. In 2016, Gregory S. Paul gave lower estimations of 7.5 meters and 1.1 tonnes. Its skull has an estimated length of 905 millimeters. The skulls of the paratypes are 80 centimeters and 63 centimeters long and their weights have been estimated at 596 kilograms and 493 kilograms, respectively. The described specimens of Yutyrannus contain direct evidence of feathers in the form of fossil imprints. The feathers were long, up to 20 centimeters, and filamentous. Because the quality of the preservation was low, it could not be established whether the filaments were simple or compound, broad or narrow. The feathers covered various parts of the body. With the holotype they were present on the pelvis and near the foot. Specimen ZCDM V5000 had feathers on the tail pointing backwards under an angle of 30 degrees with the tail axis. The smallest specimen showed 20 centimeter long filaments on the neck and 16 centimeter long feathers at the upper arm. While it has been known since 2004, upon the description of Dilong, that at least some tyrannosauroids possessed filamentous "stage 1" feathers, according to the feather typology of Richard Prum, Y. huali is currently the largest-known species of dinosaur with direct evidence of feathers, forty times heavier than the previous record holder, Beipiaosaurus. Because the three known individuals of Yutyrannus were allegedly found together, some paleontologists, including Xu Xing, have interpreted the animal as a pack hunter. Based on the presence of sauropod material in the quarry in which the three specimens were found, Xu has further speculated that Yutyrannus may have hunted sauropods, and that the three known individuals may have died while doing so. In addition, other sauropod hunting theropods such as Mapusaurus are known to have exhibited pack hunting behaviour. The true cause of their death, however, remains unknown. If Yutyrannus did prey on sauropods, it would have been one of two predatory animals known from the Yixian formation capable of doing so, the other being an as-of-yet undescribed large theropod known from a tooth embedded in the rib of a Dongbeititan. In-Game Yutyrannus will be in the early access of Prehistoric Kingdom. Gallery WsIcCEq.jpg Yutyrannus_Prehistoric_KIngdom.jpg Yutyrannus_01_Preview.png|Charcoal Yutyrannus_02_Preview.png|Snowfall Yutyrannus_03_Preview.png|Highlands Category:Carnivore Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropod